friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 8; Periwinkle
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 7; A New Start Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 9; Cannibal Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 8 Periwinkle ... Vinyl wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she wanted to talk to him, even if he didn't. She began using her telepathy spell to contact Neon. Vinyl:" Um... Neon. I need to talk to you... I'm sorry about some of the things I said, and... y-yes, I've thought about what you said, and I want us to be a thing. I really do... you want me to come over? I... sure. I think it'll be better if we talk face-to-face. I don't like this telapthy stuff. And Neon... I love you." ... Vinyl was nervous about this. She knew she wanted to be with him, but did she deserve it? But if he wanted her... The door opened, and smile back at her was the face of Neon Light's. Neon:" Hey." Vinyl:" H-hey. I just... wanted to talk to you." Neon:" Sure. Come on in... Veronica." Vinyl:" Thanks... wait. Where to did you hear that name?" Neon smiled. Neon:" Your dad came by this morning. He wanted to know if I was right for you. I managed to satisfy him." Vinyl gulped. Vinyl:" What did he tell you?" Neon:" Well... that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Vinyl walked in, already weary of this conversation. Neon:" We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I think you should know that he loves you." Vinyl:" Come on. I've never know him to love anypony. Not even his own wife." Neon:" Maybe, but he most certainly loves you. He came to see me just, because he wanted to know how I am with you. I think you should give him more credit." Vinyl:" Neon, if you went through what I had been through with him, you wouldn't feel that way. You didn't see what he did." Neon:" What did he do to make you hate him so much." Vinyl winced, and there was tear in her eye. Vinyl:" I... I can't... I know you want to know, but I just can't." Neon:" Did you at least tell Octavia?" Vinyl:" No. I don't want anypony to know, because it's that horrible. Nopony deserves to know what I saw that day. When I saw him for what he really is." Neon:" Vinyl..." Vinyl:" I'm sorry Neon. I didn't come here to talk about him. I came to talk about us." Neon:" I know. But just hear me out. Your father seems like a nice guy to me. Did you know he was once even part of a rock band. Heheh... a rock band, of all things. And now he's the manager of a gourmet restaurant. I think... I think you should give him a chance. Whatever he did, it's in the past. I never met my own father 'til I was seventeen. Sure I once saw it as the worst thing in the world, but I no longer hold a grudge against him because I decided to give him a chance." Vinyl took that in for a moment. Vinyl:" Maybe... maybe you're right. You really think I should talk to him." Neon:" Sure you should... Veronica." Vinyl:" Why do you calling me that? That's not my name anymore." Neon:" I think it's a pretty name, and it suits you." Vinyl blushed. Vinyl:" Let's just stick with Vinyl though, kay?" Neon smiled. Neon:" Whatever you want, babe. So... you wanted to talk about is, right? How are you feeling?" Vinyl:" I think I overreacted the other day. I'm really sorry for not believing in you." Neon kissed her horn, making her blush. Neon:" It's alright. I know how you are, and if you don't want to be treated like a lady, that's fine. But we have to communicate better. I don't want you to say yes to everything because you feel you have to. You're a totally independant mare, and I love that about you. But I need to know how you want me to act around you, and I'll set my limits as well." Vinyl smiled. Vinyl:" I want to be treated... like one of your guy friends, but more romantic." Neon:" Heh... I think I can handle that." The two kissed, and Vinyl was relieved that their relationship wasn't ruined. But she had agreed to give her father a chance. It won't be so easy, though. ... It was time for Lyra to get back to work, and even though Bon Bon was just slightly sad about it, she handled it well. Lyra though, was still frightened for something. She couldn't get what happened out of her head. Lyra:" (Why can't I just forget. I know I was hurting, but... why am I still hurting? It's over now.)" ... The day Lyra was captured... It was just like any other day. She was in Vinyl's house with Vinyl. They were discussing how to take control of a templar outpost. There was a map on the table in front of them, and several locations were circled where archers were positioned, triangles where there were specific points of interest, and large dots where there were gaurds keeping watch. The big red X in the middle was where the outpost commander was. Vinyl:" I think if we could make a diversion, and lead this group of templars gaurd away from this archway..." Vinyl pointed to a specific entrance point. Vinyl:" ... We'll be able to sneak in, and then we climb this tower here, and take out the archer. We'll have to be quick so he doesn't see us." Lyra:" And you're sure you got the patrol patterns memorized?" Vinyl:" Definitely. We just have to..." Knock knock! Templar:" Open up in there!" Vinyl:" Dang it!" Lyra:" Let's get 'em." The lock broke, and five templars rushed in. Vinyl blocked one of the templar's attacks, and pushed him back. Lyra bucked one of the templars onto his side, and he began holding his stomach. Vinyl levitated her sword towards one of the templars, but he blocked, and their swords scratched the floor. The same templar charged at Vinyl, and pushed her into a vase, which broke and smashed it. Lyra tried to save Vinyl, but one of the templars bucked Lyra in the face, and she went unconsious. Two of the templars took Lyra outside, and the other three stayed and fought. In the prison, Lyra was screaming as they did everything they could to get information out of her. Lyra:" Go on! Do your worst, you sick... GAAAAAAH!!!" ... Present... Lyra felt tears. It wasn't right. It seemed as if she was down there for ages. She wiped away her tears, and went into the guild. Octavia was waiting for her. Octavia:" Oh, Lyra you're back. How was being with Bon Bon, and Liza?" Lyra:" It was great. Liza is a cute filly. She's started calling me mom, and Bon Bon mommy." Octavia giggled. Octavia:" I wanted ask you about something." Lyra:" Wasat?" Octavia:" Do you believe in... ghosts?" Lyra looked at her as if Octavia herself were a ghost. Lyra:" Yes... yes I do. I see them everynight in my sleep." Lyra then smiled. Lyra:" I may have seen your grandma once." Octavia was unamussed, Lyra couldn't help, but laugh. Lyra:" Silly Octavia, there aren't any ghost?" Octavia:" Really. Because my body is now half-possessed by a ghost, now." Lyra:" Haha! Good one, Octavia!" Octavia:" No, really. My cutie mark changes everytime I let her out. Periwinkle, show her." Periwinkle:" Okey dokey!" Octavia let Periwinkle out of her cage, and Octavia's cutie mark changed from a purple treble clef, to a splash of colorful confetti. Lyra:" Whoa!" The cutie mark then changed back to a treble clef. Octavia:" Indeed." Lyra:" Th-this isn't some prank, right?" Octavia:" Oh no. If it were a prank, it would be from Vinyl." Lyra:" So... what do you want me to do about it, then?" Octavia:" Do about it? I didn't say it was a problem. I just wanted to let you know we have company during our lessons from now on." Lyra:" Oh... okay." Octavia:" What exactly are we doing today, anyways?" Lyra:" Oh! Well... I'll let the Misstress explain. Come on." ... Luna:" Hello again miss Melody. Would you like me to help you get rid of that, eh... unearthly entity?" Periwinkle:" How did you know?" Luna:" I can sense when somepony is being possessed by another spirit." Octavia:" Don't worry about. Periwinkle is fine. I've allowed her to take host in my body, as long as I can still control it when I want to. Luna:" I see. And if this entity decides to take full control of you?" Octavia:" I trust her completely. I'm sure she won't try to harm me in any way." Luna:" Very well then. But if I fell there is the slightest deception." Periwinkle:" Don't worry. Periwinkle never breaks a promise." Luna:" Very well, I would like to speak to Octavia for a bit if you please." Periwinkle:" Okay." Lyra:" I'm a bit creeped out by this." Octavia:" You get used to it." Luna:" Now Octavia. What I wanted to talk to you about is the special ability we assassins have, but we must gain through bathing." Octavia:" Bathing? In what... exactly?" Luna:" In the phoenix torch, of course." Octavia:" T-torch? As in... fire?" Luna:" Yes. The fire of the phoenix torch. A trial that all assassin's must go through. A sacred tradition. Not only that, but you will be able to see things that nopony else can see. We call it the phoenix sight. You will also be able hear slightly beyond the average pony's ears." Octavia:" Are you sure this is tradition? It sounds like it hurts a lot." Luna:" It does, quite a lot actually, but it will not kill you. It will show you everything that you need to see." Octavia:" We couldn't have done this during initiation?" Luna:" Well then you would have refused. It's better to get comfortable before taking this last step into being an assassin." Lyra:" Jee, you sure ask a lot of questions." Octavia:" Because some of your methods are questionable. Wait, where's Vinyl?" Lyra:" Vinyl? You haven't seen her today?" Octavia:" No, she didn't tell me where she went. Shouldn't she be here? Lyra:" Nah, she doesn't come in today." Octavia:" Oh." Princess Luna opened up a door, which lead into a room, with a massive bowl shaped torch. Octavia gulped, and Luna slammed the door behind them as they entered. Octavia:" There is no way out of this, is there?" Lyra:" Come on, Octavia. I did it." Octavia:" This is insane. And all I can do is go along with it. Just... give me a moment to catch my breathe." Luna:" There is no rush, Octavia. But I promise you, it will only hurt for a few seconds, but after that, you will see a vision, and coming out will be a lot less painful, I promise you." Octavia gulped. Octavia:" Okay. Just give me a moment." ... Vinyl was outside in Ponyville, waiting, leaning beside Sugar Cube Corner in her assassin's outfit. Key Note showed up, and walked over towards her. Key:" Vinyl..." Vinyl:" I've always known what you did, dad. And you can't change it. And you can't change that I'm an assassin." Key Note closed his eyes, slightly lowering his head. Key:" I see..." Vinyl:" But... it doesn't mean I can't forgive the past. And it doesn't mean you can't be my father." Key:" I know what I did was... questionable, but I can show you who you really are. It wasn't just me who did what I did. What I do... is because I was born into it. I was born into that kind of survival. And I can show you how great it feels." Vinyl:" Or you can try. But I don't want anypony seeing us together. It would make things..." Key:" ...Complicated. I know. And that's why nopony must know. Not even your sister." Vinyl:" I understand. But I'm only doing it to protect her." Key:" Understandable." Vinyl:" I just have to know, though. Why don't you love her the you love me?" Key:" Because I wasn't the one taking care of her. She may have been my daughter, but I wasn't her father, and she was not my child." Vinyl:" I see." Key:" Come with me, Vinyl. I need to show you something." Key walked away from her, and she followed. ... Octavia was strapped to a metal bed, hanging by chains above the torch. She could feel the flames beneathe her coat, and she began sweating profusely, and breathing heavily. Luna flipped the lever beside her, and the metal bed began to lower into the fire. For a more than few seconds, Octavia screamed as loud as her lungs could handle. ... Suddenly, she could not hear her own scream, and could not feel the burning heat below her. Instead, she felt like she was soaring in the air. She was soaring, and she had... wings? Flamming wings, and a beak. She was phoenix, flying high above the clouds. There were pegasi flying all around her, pushing clouds and such. Octavia:" (What is happening? Is this what Luna was talking about?)" Suddenly, she heard the faint voice of Princess Celestia. Celestia:" Hello, my little pony. Do not be afraid, you have been temporarily transformed in order to complete this final trial. All you must do, is follow the sound of my voice. The more you travel, the more enemies you will make. But do always stick to one thing. Hope. If you have accepted to this trial, than hope is what lead you here. You are a fighter of freedom, and this trial proves it. Everything you seek, is within the Creed itself. Hold onto hope, and you will do great things." ... She was back in the metal bed again, and she was once again a pony, and she had discovered she was already lifted from the torch. Luna:" How do you feel?" Octavia waited a moment to answer. Octavia:" Enlightened... I guess." Luna:" Oh. I was refering to anything physical, but um... yes, that'll do." Octavia:" Can I get down now?" Periwinkle:" Yeah, that was really weird!" ... Vinyl was taken to a fancy restaurant, called the Gourmand. It was Key's restaurant that Neon was talking about. Instead of taking a seat, Key directed her a door labled "Exceptional Customers". There was a gaurd there dressed in a black suit and tie. Key showed him some kind of ID card. Gaurd:" Who's this?" Key:" This is my dughter, I invited her." The gaurd opened the door. Key:" This is where our... 'exceptional customers' go to eat. They of course, can afford the prices in this area. I promise you, the food here, is quite... exquisite." Vinyl:" I just hope you aren't up to your old tricks." Key:" What, me? No, no. I assure you, I am a changed stallion. I've come to learn from my previous mistake." Vinyl:" Alright, dad. I trust you. Not entirely, but... I'll... give you a chance. Wait, aren't all of these ponies... templars?" Key:" Yes, actually. In fact, very many of them have never tried the more expensive items on our menu, either." Vinyl:" Am I... safe here." Key:" Don't worry. I assure you, I wouldn't let any of these brutes get onto you just because you are an assassin." Vinyl:" Not so loud, dad." Vinyl began looking over her shoulder, as she sat down. Key:" Relax, I assure you, there is nothing to worry about." Vinyl began to relax, and the waiters came out of the kitchen with metal plates of... something. It didn't look like anything Vinyl had ever eaten, or for that matter... anypony has ever eaten. It certainly didn't look like fruits or vegatables. Maybe some kind of hay recipe? But Vinyl had never eaten any hay recipe like this before. One of the waiters brought it to their table. It looked very pink, and squishy. Key:" Go on. Try it. You will like it, I promise." Vinyl stared at the food, and breathed in and out. She levitated her fork in the air, and dippied it into the food. Scooping some of it up, Vinyl brought it to her mouth, and bit down, and started chewing. Vinyl's eyes opened wide, and she found it was actually quite tasty. Vinyl:" Wow. I don't know what I was worried about. It... actually taste better than anything I've ever tasted." Key Note smiled. Key:" That's because you've never tried meat before." Vinyl frowned, accidentally gulping it down. Vinyl:" N-no... you didn't..." Key didn't say anything. Instead, he got up from his seat, and made his way up to a microphone to adress everypony in the restaurant. Key:" Hello everypony. I have invited you here today... to try one of our greatest of dishes. Now, many ponies out there say that I am a cannibal. They are not wrong. In fact, I think it's safe to say that this fact is also true for the rest of you, for some of you know about it, and ALL of you... have eaten it. Now, I know these actions may seem... questionable... at best, but you cannot deny that it is simply an art, that bring us together... as a family." Vinyl couldn't believe it. It happened right in front of her, and she couldn't believe it. There was no question. She had just eaten a pony. And the worse part, she liked it. She soon realized she was crying, she was breathing heavily. A million questions entered her mind. How did she get tricked into this? Why was he doing this again? Why did it taste so good? Vinyl:" No... not this again. Please let this be a dream." Vinyl rose from the table, and headed out the door. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)